


Un deseo esperado

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Aquella mañana estaba aterrada y no era para menos, es decir, la noche anterior le había gritado a aquel hombre que quería tener una cita con él y ahora llegaba el momento de enfrentarlo [Fanfic participante en Reto Semanal de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" de Facebook]





	Un deseo esperado

Aquella mañana únicamente deseaba una cosa, únicamente una, nada más. No era beber vodka, no era nada de eso que deseaba cuando sus viejos instintos se despertaban. Aquella mañana lo único que realmente deseaba, era que el hombre no hubiera escuchado todas las cosas que le dijo cuando la había llamado. Aquello que le habían gritado por la _Musik_ de Liszt, pero por sobre todo lo que ella había gritado.

Le había gritado que quería una cita con él, lo recordaba perfectamente y de sólo pensar en aquello deseaba correr y esconderse con una botella de vodka.

Bada le había dicho que estaría bien, que podrían salir de aquello diciendo que esa _Musik_ las había afectado de aquella forma, haciendo que gritaran tonterías, pero ella simplemente había gritado un deseo que tenía en su interior desde hace bastante tiempo a decir verdad.

Desde que había despertado, confundida por donde se encontraba, recordando vagamente el hecho de haber bebido un veneno, pues había sido obligado a aquello, a suicidarse por enamorarse de personas de su mismo sexo, se había fijado en ese hombre de aspecto imponente, aquel hombre de cabello blanco, oculto bajo una peluca de la misma tonalidad, que la miraba con un gesto serio antes de haberle entregado una bata para que se colocara.

— Forte — Esa era la primera palabra que le había dicho y no había entendido nada, pues el hombre únicamente hablaba de aquella manera, con expresiones así.

Ella había sentido su corazón latir con fuerza y desde ese momento había comenzado a seguir y apoyar en todo a aquel hombre, buscando lograr que él consiguiera lo que se proponía, actuando en aquel grupo con aquella estrella fugaz.

Se había esforzado a si misma a lograr comprender aquellas expresiones que él utilizaba y le agradaba aquello, tener un lenguaje que ella comprendía y podía explicarle a los demás, le gustaba tener esa conexión, de alguna forma, con aquel gran compositor, pero ahora estaba aterrada.

La pequeña chica rubia, al menos era una niña en apariencia, pues en realidad era la reencarnación, de cierta forma, de Pyotr Tchaikovsky el compositor ruso que había nacido hace doscientos años, camino pesadamente por los pasillos de la agencia. Ese mañana debía alistarse para ir a grabar nuevas canciones junto con Bada, para ese grupo que tenían, por lo cual debía cambiar su vestuario.

— Tchaikovsky — Alzó sus azulados ojos, realmente desanimada, para ver quién era la persona que la llamaba, aunque claro, no había esperado ver al mismo Bach con un traje casual y sin su peluca, aquella que en verdad ella odiaba, esperando por la rubia como si nada.

— Señor Bach — El recuerdo llegó a su mente y no pudo evitar avergonzarse, sintiendo sus mejillas arder mientras miraba al hombre, esperando saber que era lo que él quería ahora.

— Moderato — Le habló y le tendió su brazo, en ese momento ella comprendió Liszt había tenido razón y debía decir las cosas, pues su deseo de una cita se iba a cumplir.


End file.
